In general, sensors and instrumentation are used to monitor and improve the quality of glass material processing. Thermometers measure temperature in different locations throughout processing equipment. Strain gauges, load cells, and pressure sensors may also be incorporated in processing equipment. Glass products are then manufactured by monitoring and reacting to information from sensors and instrumentation throughout processing.
Scientific techniques to measure actual microstructure, nanostructure, local surface, etc., are generally unsuited for implementation within glass processing equipment. Temperatures are too high. As a result, conventional processing of glass materials typical relies on “recipes” (i.e. temperature schedules, compositions, environmental conditions, etc.) that have been empirically developed to produce glass materials having certain attributes, such as optical clarity, high strength, flexibility, toughness, etc. Instrumentation allows operators to follow the recipes.
However, recipes and measured parameters only provide estimates as to actual microstructure and molecular interactions and states within glass materials during processing. As a result, manufacturers may process glass materials with higher margins for error in terms of temperature, cycle time, etc., possibly increasing temperatures in a furnace well above temperatures actually needed, for example; and as a result, sometimes end products lack desired attributes and need to be thrown out or corresponding processes waste energy and time. A need exists to improve efficiency and predictability in processing of glass materials.